


Patriotism

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), Drabble, Gen, Historical Hetalia, I Don't Even Know, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: America visits Poland's special souveniers from history room and accidentaly activates the blonde's storytelling mode.
Relationships: America & Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	Patriotism

Alfred's boss had an important political meeting with Feliks' boss. Something about building a military base? 

Alfred wasn't really paying attention, even though he probably should've.

Then again, the thought of exploring the pole's special room with souveniers from the far past, before he was even alive, was tempting. He always found those medival swords epic. And since Poland proposed him just that, how could he refuse.

The room was fairly small, but packed tight with various things.

"What's this?" America asked countless times. 

"The famous two naked swords from battle of Tannenberg!", "Oh, uhm, that's, like, the ring from my marriage with Liet. Yes, all the way from the late fourteenth century. Yes, it's very much older than you.", "Oh, this? It's a photograph of me and Józef Piłsudski. One of my favourite bossess, really. Shame photos weren't a thing back during, like, Piast dynasty..." were some of the anwsers.

Then Alfred's eye has been caught by a black-and-white photo of a weird P-like-shaped emblem painted roughly on a plain brick wall. That also made him notice that Feliks had that same symbol on the background of the polish flag on his otherwise grey t-shirt.

"By the way, what's that emblem?" America asked curiously.

"Huh? You, like, don't know it?" Feliks asked, evidently surprised.

"Should I know it?" Alfred asked now a little embarrassed.

"I suppose you wouldn't necessarily know. But Ludwig totally knows it all too well! Listen, this is the Fighting Poland Anchor. The sign of rebel during the occupations. See, it's shaped like a combination of P and W from Polska Walcząca, meaning Fighting Poland!" the blonde started talking with this distinct determined glint in his eyes he remembered England always mention as the pole's thing. "The polish underground state was totally badass." the shorter man summed up.

"Wait, underground state?" America asked, honestly surprised how much history he's learning today.

"Yes! Do you think what kept me from fading? It's the sheer determination of the citizens that kept me going! There were sabotage actions, ie blowing up german trains. Oh, or propaganda like 'Only pigs watch the cinema'. Or stealing nazi flags from important places like goverment buildings. Like, you totally should've seen the annoyance of germam soldiers when they had to stop public transportation for an hour just because a polish flag has been hung on the streetcar lineway!"

Ametica felt the guy could go for hours on end, just talking about Fighting Poland. Not that he wouldn't listen - it reminded him of how England used to read him stories. He liked listening about the past from perspective of other nations. It was better than any history textbook.

And with that day, Alfred took a bit more liking with Poland than beforehand.


End file.
